Tentação
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Até os cavaleiros de ouro têm de lidar com preocupações adolescentes.


Título: TENTAÇÃO  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Categoria: Challenge NFF Junho/2010  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Até os cavaleiros de ouro têm de lidar com preocupações adolescentes.  
Casal: Não há, são apenas dois cavaleiros de ouro conversando...

**TENTAÇÃO**

Aquarius Chann

-Eu aposto que você não consegue.

-Você quer apostar? Então tá, mas você irá perder.

-Você não vai conseguir se segurar! Isso é mais forte que você.

-Pare de me subestimar! Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Não vou sucumbir à uma coisa tão pequena.

-Não dou dez minutos para você enfiar seus dedos nela.

-Que coisa mais nojenta! Você acha que eu tenho cara de quem faz isso?

-Não acho não, tenho certeza.

-Sério mesmo?

-Sério mesmo.

-Então a aposta está feita. Vou te provar que consigo não cair na tentação de usar meus dedos para executar tal ação.

-Essa eu quero ver. Aposta aceita. Como faremos, então? Eu preciso estar presente para ver se você resistirá... ou não.

-Vamos fazer agora? Aqui em casa mesmo. No meu banheiro.

-E por que no banheiro? Aqui no quarto não dá?

-Meu banheiro tem iluminação especial.

-E pra que você precisa de iluminação especial no banheiro? Pra se maquiar?

-Lógico que não, idiota! Bom, isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que eu vou te provar o quanto eu posso ser durão.

-Será que é tão durão mesmo?

-Vamos tirar a prova agora.

Com um agarrão brusco, puxou o outro pelo braço até seu iluminado banheiro.

-Realmente, a luz daqui é muito boa. Isso está dando um reflexo incrivel do meu corpo no espelho.

-Pare de ser exibido. Estamos aqui para outra coisa, lembra-se?

-E como poderia me esquecer? Estou louco para te ver sucumbir. Você não resistirá. Eu ganharei a aposta.

O outro ficou furioso com os cutucões que estava recebendo. Ora essa, era um cavaleiro de ouro! Já passara por treinamento de hiper humano, lutas sangrentas abomináveis, já dera sua vida para salvar uma Deusa... e agora essa afronta. Tinha de aguentar esse outro cavaleiro lhe zoando por, sem querer, ter descoberto aquele terrível segredo. O que faria agora? Teria de obedecer as suas ameaças ou todo o Santuário saberia daquilo que ele lutava para manter em segredo por tantos anos.

-E aí? Vamos fazer isso logo ou a mocinha vai desistir?

-Não me chame de mocinha! Vou te provar agora mesmo o quanto homem eu sou!

Ao terminar de falar, caminhou até o grande espelho em uma das paredes de seu banheiro. Aproximou-se lentamente, com os faiscantes olhos azuis semi cerrados. Fixou seu olhar no reflexo do seu próprio rosto. Era realmente muito bonito. Apenas uma coisa destruia sua total beleza. Aquele mostro que alí estava presente e lhe fazia questão de sorrir.

Aproximou-se mais do espelho e o mostro parecia crescer mais e mais e sorrir-lhe mais sarcasticamente. Tinha de ser forte. Já lutara contra ele milhões de vezes, ele ia embora derrotado mas voltava, sempre voltava. O que fazer?

Sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Sua respiração falhou. Seu coração queria bater mais rápido, em claro sinal de desespero. Respirou fundo. Não podia mostrar ao amigo que estava perdendo o controle. Haviam apostado. E sabia muito bem qual seria a terrível consequência caso perdesse.

Mas sentiu que iria fracassar na sua luta interior. Aquele monstro pulsava na sua imensa plenitude amarela esbranquiçada. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Repulsa. Como um corpo tão belo, tão perfeito, tão desejado por tantos poderia produzir tal aberração?

Seu coração começou a bater com mais força. Viu começar a brotar em sua testa o suor. O tremor em suas mãos já era visível. Em seu rosto, uma expressão de puro horror. Não iria aguentar. Iria explodir se não fizesse algo. Rápido. Mas era tarde demais. Ele sucumbira, finalmente.

Com um grito de alívio, levou suas mãos trêmulas à suada testa e a espremeu. Com gosto. Com força. Com um alívio titânico. Finalmente, a vitória!

Apoiou-se no espelho, tentando normalizar a respiração enquanto ouvia, ao fundo, a risada grossa do amigo. Estava feito. Agora, Kanon sabia do segredo mais aterrador de Milo: seu vicio em espremer as inumeras espinhas que brotavam no rosto adolescente do cavaleiro de escorpião.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso... sim, eu sou um espremedor de espinhas. Satisfeito, Kanon?

-Milo, como pode ser tão fraco? Era apenas uma espinha!

-Ótimo, agora você já sabe da minha fraqueza. Agora corre, vai fazer fofoca pelo Santuário inteiro. Vai falar pra todos da minha humilhante derrota!

-Não será preciso falar nada, Milo. Todos irão saber desse vexame, mas não será pela minha boca.

-Como?

-Será pelo Santube!

Novamente o cavaleiro de escorpião sentiu faltar o ar. Kanon disse...

-Você disse...

-Isso mesmo, Santube. A nossa versão do Youtube. Você não reparou mesmo que eu estava filmando toda a sua batalha interna?

Kanon disse com sarcasmo e soltou sua tão conhecida gargalhada. Já estava até pensando numa sessão pipoca com todo o Santuário para mostrar o "tão terrível segredo do Milo"

-Deixe estar, Kanon. Um dia é da caça, o outro do caçador.

Vendo que o amigo não parava de rir, pegou a pequena câmera de suas mão, olhou firmemente para ela enchendo o peito de ar e orgulho e falou, filosoficamente:

-"O problema de resistir a uma tentação é que você pode não ter uma segunda oportunidade".

08/06/2010

N/A

Eu sei que a história tá bobinha, mas tive essa idéia lendo um artigo comparava espinhas com flores em uma revista adolecente enquanto eu mesma cutuva uma espinha que brotou do nada na minha testa.

Fic feita para o challenge do Need For Fic. A idéia original era fazer uma MiloxKanon baseado no reencontro dos dois na Saga de Hades, quando o (besta do) Milo ataca sem dó o meu Kanonzinho lindo. Mas dei pra trás, apavorei com medo de não conseguir terminar mais uma fic, aí saiu isso daí que você acabou de ler ^^"

Ahhh, e desculpem pelo texto corrido, é que o ffnet não tá aceitando nada do que eu coloco pra fazer as separações.


End file.
